Secure and efficient mechanisms for timely sharing of information are critical for many commercial and military applications such as in enterprises, data centers, and emergency response operations. Networks that are immediately available and robust lay the groundwork for sharing critical information, but the other side of that coin is equally important: securely sharing information amongst potentially diverse groups. Without the right security protections and access controls in place, highly useful but sensitive information is difficult to share in a timely manner because of the risk of an information leak to inappropriate parties.